


Und ich Idiot will doch immer wieder hoffen

by Estelle



Series: Hoffnungsschimmer - Das Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Alles was zählt, Unter Uns
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: Eigentlich glaubt Ringo nicht anSoulmates. Aber das hält ihn trotzdem nicht davon ab, irgendwo ganz tief in seinem Herzen eben doch zu hoffen, dass es die eine, spezielle,richtige, Person für ihn gibt, auch wenn er das natürlich niemals zugeben würde. An den meisten Tagen glaubt er ja nichtmal selbst daran.
Relationships: Richard "Ringo" Beckmann/Axel Schwarz
Series: Hoffnungsschimmer - Das Soulmate AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934989
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Und ich Idiot will doch immer wieder hoffen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhapsodie (spacerhapsody)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerhapsody/gifts).



> Hat nur eeeeeetwas länger gedauert als geplant, das hier fertig zu schreiben XD
> 
> Der Titel ist aus Leas [Treppenhaus](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DnXW8a8GEvU), obwohl eigentlich [Zu dir](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4iXXTgOvBAc) der Soundtrack zu dieser Fanfic ist. Ich mein:  
>  _Auch, wenn alles vorbei ist  
>  Und ich alles vergeige  
> Und es ist keiner mehr bei mir  
> Darf ich dann zu dir?_
> 
> Und nein, ich werde "Soulmate" nicht übersezten, weil "Seelenverwandter"? "Seelenpartner"? Nein, danke.

Eigentlich glaubt Ringo nicht an _Soulmates_. Natürlich, jeder ist mit einem Zeichen geboren, das angeblich genau zu dem einer anderen Person passt, aber die meisten Leute treffen diese Person nie, und selbst wenn, ist das noch lange keine Garantie, dass es auch funktioniert.   
Ringo kennt jedenfalls niemanden mit einem _Soulmate_ , nichtmal seine Eltern haben das gleiche Zeichen, und das heißt in seinen Augen schon einiges.  
Aber das hält ihn trotzdem nicht davon ab, irgendwo ganz tief in seinem Herzen eben doch zu hoffen, dass es die eine, spezielle, _richtige_ , Person für ihn gibt, auch wenn er das natürlich niemals zugeben würde. An den meisten Tagen glaubt er ja nichtmal selbst daran.  
Mit 15 denkt er natürlich, dass es Yannick ist, mit 15 denkt schließlich _jeder_ , dass er die große Liebe gefunden hat.   
Aber das ganze ist viel zu neu, und er hat zu viel Angst, und natürlich hält es nicht.  
Und nach Easy, bei dem er nochmal angefangen hat, zu glauben, dass es möglicherweise doch jemanden für ihn gibt, gibt er dann die Hoffnung, überhaupt einen _Soulmate_ zu haben, komplett auf.

Als er dann also endlich mal wieder ausgeht, hauptsächlich, um sich von der ganzen Scheiße abzulenken, die passiert ist, und tatsächlich Axel im Club seiner Wahl sieht, etwas womit er im Leben nicht gerechnet hätte, ist er sich erstmal nicht sicher, ob er ihn überhaupt ansprechen soll.  
Einen Moment lang beobachtet er ihn einfach nur, und muss zugeben, Axel sieht gut aus, und er strahlt auf eine interessante Art ein Selbstbewusstsein aus, dass er schon mit 16 bewundert hat. Und jetzt, mit 20, kann er sich durchaus eingestehen, dass ihn das _verdammt attraktiv_ macht.  
Damit ist die Entscheidung dann getroffen, und er geht zur Bar herüber um ihn eben doch anzusprechen.  
Axel wirkt erst überrascht, als er ihn sieht, aber dann grinst er. „Also kein Geheimnis mehr?“  
Ringo muss lachen. Stimmt ja, Axel war, abgesehen von Yannick natürlich, der Erste der davon wusste.  
Sie reden ein bisschen, und dann fragt er ihn, ob er tanzen will. Eigentlich ist das gar nicht so sehr sein Ding, aber irgendwie möchte er mit Axel gesehen werden.  
Und als der ihn schließlich mitten auf der Tanzfläche küsst, fühlt er sich seit langem mal wieder wirklich gut, und da er auf keinen Fall möchte, dass der Abend jetzt hier endet, fragt er Axel schließlich, ob der mit zu ihm kommen will, auch wenn das vielleicht mit seinen Mitbewohnern ein kleines Problem werden könnte.  
„Ich hab ein Hotelzimmer“, meint Axel jedoch dann, und das ist natürlich _viel besser_.

Am nächsten Morgen wacht er in Axels Armen auf und hält die Augen erstmal noch kurz geschlossen, um den Moment wenigstens noch etwas zu genießen, da ihm leider wieder eingefallen ist, was zu Hause auf ihn wartet.  
Da er aber wohl leider nichts ewig so tun kann, als schläfe er noch, sieht er dann doch mal auf zu Axel, der ihn mit einem so warmen Lächeln ansieht, dass er tatsächlich kurz alles andere vergisst.  
„Wie lange hast du das Zimmer?“, fragt er dann schließlich, und Axel streckt sich, um auf die Uhr zu sehen.  
Drei Stunden also, bis er zurück muss. Immerhin noch etwas Zeit. Er bleibt also erstmal, wo er ist, und Axel, wie immer irgendwie in der Lage seine Stimmung zu deuten, fragt ihn, ob alles okay ist.  
Ringo seufzt, nicht sicher, ob er ihm das jetzt wirklich alles erzählen soll. Ist schließlich eine recht lange Geschichte, und auch nicht gerade eine besonders schöne.  
„Ich hab wie gesagt noch Zeit. Und du weißt, dass du mir alles erzählen kannst“, versichert ihm Axel jedoch dann, und er klingt dabei so aufrichtig, dass Ringo gar nicht mehr anders kann, als ihm dann doch alles zu erzählen.  
Als er geendet hat, ist es erstmal still. War ja klar, dass Axel jetzt geschockt ist.  
„Jetzt denkst du auch, ich bin furchtbar“, meint er leise. _Natürlich_ denkt Axel das. Warum hat er eigentlich etwas anderes erwartet?  
Doch dann überrascht er ihn schon wieder, und erklärt sogar, dass er selbst schon einige nicht ganz legale Dinge gemacht hat, und Ringo sollte darüber wirklich nicht so begeistert sein, wie er es gerade ist.  
Und als Axel ihm dann auch noch vorschlägt, mit nach Essen zu kommen, kann er gar nicht mehr anders, als ihn zu küssen.  
Es ist unglaublich, wie gut Axel ihn versteht, immer für ihn da ist und ihn nie verurteilt. Möglicherweise könnte er ja… Nein, das wäre zu gut, um wahr zu sein. Er verwirft diesen Gedanken lieber ganz schnell wieder, bevor er sich nur wieder unnötige Hoffnungen macht, und genießt lieber den Moment.

Einen Monat später ist er dann, dank eines gefälschten Zeugnisses und ein bisschen Hilfe von Axel, tatsächlich in Essen.  
Da er natürlich so schnell keine Wohnung gefunden hat, und Axel ein Gästezimmer hat, zieht er erstmal bei ihm ein. Wenn er ehrlich ist, hat er sich bei der Suche vielleicht auch gar nicht so sehr angestrengt, weil er gehofft hat, dass Axel das anbieten würde.  
Sein erster Tag bei Steinkamp Sport und Wellness läuft so, wie erste Tage eben so laufen, bis er auf Nina trifft, deren Interesse an ihm sofort offensichtlich ist, als sie erklärt, dass sie sicher viel gemeinsam haben.  
Bevor er jedoch etwas erwidern kann, sagt Axel, dass sie beide mit ihm im Bett waren und lässt sie dann breit grinsend und sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst stehen.  
Ringo ist sich sicher, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck ungefähr genauso aussieht wie Ninas, und er ist erstmal sprachlos.  
„Hat er das gerade wirklich gesagt?“, fragt sie schließlich und Ringo nickt.  
„Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung!“ Sie klingt irgendwo zwischen verwirrt und begeistert, und Ringo runzelt die Stirn.  
„Du wusstest nicht, dass Axel bi ist?“  
„Nein. Aber das erklärt _so viel_!“ Sie klatscht aufgeregt in die Hände. „Okay, wir gehen heut abend was trinken und dann erzähl ich dir _alles_!“  
Ringo grinst. „Kann‘s kaum erwarten.“

Als er nach Hause kommt, macht Axel sich gerade Kaffee, und Ringo fragt ihn, ob er mitkommen möchte, mit Nina etwas trinken.  
Er ist sich zwar sicher, dass Nina ihm dann nicht wie angekündigt _alles_ erzählen wird, aber er fände es auch unfair, Axel nicht zu fragen.  
Der lehnt jedoch ab, und klingt dabei fast wütend, und Ringo runzelt die Stirn.  
Axel ist doch nicht etwas eifersüchtig?  
Da er das jetzt unbedingt genauer wissen muss, fragt er ihn das also einfach.  
Als Axel verneint, klingt er nicht sehr überzeugend, und Ringo grinst. Dann fällt ihm jedoch etwas ein.  
„Auf mich oder auf sie?“   
Vielleicht ist Axel ja noch immer an Nina interessiert, schließlich hat er gerade erst zugegeben, mit ihr geschlafen zu haben, und sie scheint wirklich nett, witzig und schlagfertig zu sein, und würde sicher gut zu ihm passen. Der Gedanke passt ihm gar nicht, aber das wäre natürlich genau sein Glück.  
Dann sagt Axel jedoch „Auf sie“, und Ringos Herz hüpft vor Freude.  
„Muss du nicht“, versichert er, und als sie sich küssen, ist für einen Moment alles perfekt.

Danach läuft für eine Weile alles gut. Die Arbeit macht Spaß, mit Axel zusammen zu sein _macht auch Spaß_ , Nina wird eine wirklich gute Freundin, und wenn Saskia, so ziemlich die einzige, zu der er noch Kontakt hat, manchmal vorbeikommt, verstehen sich die beiden sofort. Alles ist großartig, und Ringo ist sich sicher, dass es einfach zu gut ist, um so weiter zu gehen. Ganz sicher wird bald irgendeine Katastrophe passieren.  
Es ist ein ganz normaler Abend, als es dann soweit ist.  
Axel ist gerade dabei, sein Hemd auszuziehen, als Ringo es sieht – ein kleines Zeichen in seiner Armbeuge.   
Er weiß nicht, warum ihm das noch nie vorher aufgefallen ist, schließlich hat er Axel schon oft genug nackt gesehen. Es ist natürlich ziemlich klein und recht versteckt, aber es ist unverkennbar ein grünes Quadrat mit einem kleinen weißen X in der Ecke, das er nicht nur deshalb erkennt, weil er es täglich bei der Arbeit sieht, sondern auch, weil genau das gleiche Zeichen die Innenseite seines rechten Knöchels ziert.  
Für einen Moment weiß er absolut nicht, was er machen soll. _Axel ist sein Soulmate?!_ Das kann gar nicht sein, da muss irgendein Fehler vorliegen, so viel Glück kann er doch gar nicht haben!  
Er flüchtet lieber schnell ins Bad, bevor Axel noch merkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt.  
Dort atmet er erstmal tief durch und versucht sich zu beruhigen. Er weiß, dass er sich eigentlich freuen sollte, aber alles, was er fühlt ist _Panik_.  
Natürlich läuft im Moment alles gut, aber er kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass Axel ihn wirklich als _Soulmate_ will. Er ist nicht der Typ, der ein _Für Immer_ bekommt, so viel weiß er inzwischen.  
Er beschließt also, nichts zu sagen, und ab jetzt immer Socken zu tragen.

Da es inzwischen auch langsam kälter wird, funktioniert das zunächst ziemlich gut. Ringo fühlt sich zwar sehr schlecht dabei, Axel anzulügen, schließlich war er bisher der einzige, dem er immer alles erzählen konnte, und natürlich will er ihn nicht so hintergehen, aber er hat einfach zu viel Angst, dass alles vorbei ist, wenn er es ihm sagt. Einmal in seinem Leben läuft alles gut, und er will das jetzt nicht verlieren.  
Dann jedoch wird er natürlich unvorsichtig. Er sitzt gerade auf dem Sofa und liest, seine Füße auf dem Couchtisch hochgelegt, als Axel früher als geplant von einer Geschäftsreise zurückkommt.  
„Oh hi, schon zurück?“, begrüßt er ihn, aber Axel antwortet nicht, und starrt ihn nur an.  
Verwirrt folgt er seinem Blick, und stellt fest, dass Axel auf seine Füße sieht – seine _nackten_ Füße.  
„Oh fuck!“ Schnell stellt er sie auf den Boden, in dem idiotischen Versuch, das Zeichen zu verstecken, aber natürlich ist es zu spät, Axel hat ja längst gesehen, was er eben gesehen hat.  
Seine Reaktion scheint Axel jedoch etwas klarwerden zu lassen. „Du wusstest es?“  
Und Ringo kann und will ihn nicht länger anlügen, also nickt er, sicher, dass er jetzt sowieso alles zerstört hat.  
„Wie lange schon?“ Axel klingt bemüht beherrscht, aber Ringo weiß genau, dass er sauer ist.  
„Seit ein paar Wochen“, erklärt er leise, und Axel nickt, so als wäre damit alles klar. Und vielleicht ist es das auch. Er wird ihn ja sowieso jetzt rauswerfen, was sollen sie da noch groß Worte verlieren?  
Mit dem, was Axel als nächstes sagt, hätte er jedoch nie gerechnet.  
„Und du hast nichts gesagt, weil du mich nicht als _Soulmate_ willst?“  
„ _Was?_ “ Das kann er unmöglich richtig gehört haben! „Nein, ich… das… _natürlich_ will ich das! Du bist das Beste, was mit je passiert ist!“ Das klingt verdammt kitschig, aber es ist die Wahrheit. „Du bist viel zu gut für mich! In welcher Realltät soll ich bitte glauben, dass du einen _Soulmate_ wie mich willst? Ich bin niemand, der ein Happy End bekommt. Das hab ich auch gar nicht verdient.“ Am Ende sieht er auf seine Hände und will lieber eigentlich gar nicht hören, was Axel dazu jetzt sagen wird.  
„Richard.“ Axel klingt sanft und einfühlsam, und warum ist er immer noch so _verdammt nett_ zu ihm? Weiß er nicht, dass das alles nur noch schwerer macht?  
Ringo sieht lieber nicht auf, als Axel sich neben ihn setzt und vorsichtig seine Hand nimmt. Er fühlt sich, als müsste er gleich weinen, und er versteht einfach nicht, warum Axel ihn nicht längst angeschrien und rausgeschmissen hat. Er sollte wütend sein, dass Ringo ihn angelogen hat, stattdessen sitzt er hier und hält seine Hand, und Ringo weiß einfach nicht, wie er jetzt ohne ihn weiter machen sollen. Axel war immer die einzige Konstante in seinem Leben, der einzige auf den er sich immer verlassen konnte, und ihn jetzt zu verlieren, tut mehr weh als er sich je hätte vorstellen können.  
„Es tut mir Leid“, bringt er schließlich raus, ein verzweifelter Versuch, zu retten, was nicht mehr zu retten ist.  
„Ist okay“, entgegnet er, und Ringo schüttelt den Kopf. _Nichts_ ist okay.  
„Richard, sieh mich an“, bittet er dann leise, und Ringo kann ihm nichts abschlagen und sieht hoch, direkt in Axels graue Augen, die gar nicht wütend aussehen, sondern nur fürsorglich, und vielleicht ein ganz kleines bisschen traurig.  
„Ich liebe dich“, ist das nächste, was er sagt, und Ringo ist sich sicher, dass sein Herz für einen Moment stehen bleibt.  
„Wirklich?“, kann er nicht umhin zu fragen, und Axels Mundwinkel heben sich zu einem ganz leichten Lächeln.  
„Natürlich. Und nur damit das klar ist, _natürlich_ verdienst du es, glücklich zu sein. Und ich glaube nicht, dass es irgendeine Realität gibt, in der ich dich _nicht_ als _Soulmate_ will“, erklärt er dann, und Ringo kann ihn immer noch nur überwältigt anstarren.  
„Du musst dazu übrigens nichts sagen. Ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt“, fährt er fort, und das kann ja wohl nicht sein Ernst sein. Wie ist dieser Mann überhaupt real?  
„Danke“, sagt Ringo als erstes, weil es wichtig ist, und Axel lächelt noch ein bisschen mehr.  
„Natürlich. Und ich sag es auch gerne wieder.“  
„Würdest du?“ Ringo ist sich sicher, dass er nie genug davon bekommen wird, das zu hören, und er kann noch immer nicht ganz glauben, dass Axel das einfach so zu ihm sagt, ohne etwas im Gegenzug zu erwarten.   
Axel nickt. „Ich liebe dich.“  
„Ich liebe dich auch.“ Ringo lächelt endlich auch, und jetzt ist es an Axel, ihn überwältigt anzustarren.  
„Du musst das nicht sagen, nur weil...“  
Ringo küsst ihn schnell, bevor Axel diesen dämlichen Gedanken beenden kann. Selbst wenn er nicht schon längst komplett in ihn verliebt gewesen wäre, hätte er nach diesem Gespräch sicher nicht mehr anders gekonnt, als ihm sein Herz zu schenken.  
„Ich würde das nicht sagen, wenn es nicht wahr wäre“, versichert er ihm dann, und auf Axels Gesicht breitet sich das strahlendste, glücklichste Lächeln aus, das er je gesehen hat. Und als er ihn wieder küsst, mit aller Liebe, die er er für ihn fühlt, glaubt Ringo endlich doch an _Soulmates_.

**Author's Note:**

> Ja, das Ende ist dramatisch _und_ kitschig, und das tut mir _nicht_ Leid!


End file.
